El Jardín
by Fanofsaiyanprince
Summary: La niña desperto... -Soy Boomer o como me llamaban en vida Miyazaki-dijo el niño... -Tu eres esa plantita marchita- explico el niño... -Siempre estare contigo, aunque no me veas abuelita- dijo la niña...


-Ya me voy abuelita- decía una niña no mayor de cinco años a su abuela.

-No olvides regresar para la cena- le dijo su abuela cariñosamente a su única compañía –Regresa Miyako-.

La niña le respondió –Si abuelita te lo prometo- le dijo con una sonrisa y se dirigía al parque.

Horas después había cámaras, flashes, periodistas y noticieros cerca del parque.

-Parece que los esfuerzos de los paramédicos fueron en vano- decía un reportero de mediana edad – Los médicos hicieron todo por la pequeña-.

-Y la niñita… se fue- dijo otra reportera algo melancólica –Y esto es todo…reportando Hikaru Hazatme para Tokio TV- al terminar la frase la mujer estallo en lagrimas.

Al terminar unos hombres se llevaron el cuerpo de la pequeña y siguieron su camino hasta que:

-Por favor, déjenme despedirme de mi pequeña- rogaba una mujer de la tercera edad.

-Lo siento señora- contesto un hombre de pelo castaño –De verdad lo siento-.

La señora les seguía rogando, pero ellos se negaban.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto una niñita rubia, pero no tuvo respuesta.

-¿Hola?- dijo muy asustada la niña.

-Quiero a mi abuelita- grito la niña queriendo llorar –Quiero a mi abuelita- repetía la niña hasta que una voz la callo.

-Ya no llores, tu abuelita estará bien y tú también lo estarás- le dijo la voz.

La niña voltio a ver de donde provenía y vio a un lindo niño de alrededor de seis y siete años.

-¿Quién eres tu?- le preguntó la niña.

-Soy Bommer o como me llamaban en vida Miyazaki- le dijo el niño.

-¿En vida?- preguntó la pequeña.

-Si en vida, ¿No sabes donde estas?- le respondió el niño.

-No- le contesto la niña.

-Bueno, entonces sígueme- le dijo el chico –Toma mi mano-.

La niña hizo lo que le pidió el chico y tomo su mano, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Al ver esto también Bommer se sonrojo un poco y después dijo un poco nervioso:

-Bueno, vamos-.

Ambos ya tomados de la mano y recorrieron el hermoso jardín que los rodeaba, llegaron a una parte cubierta de pasto con un invernadero y entraron.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- le preguntó la niña.

-Ya lo sabrás- mientras el niño dijo esto, señalo una planta muy pequeña marchita.

-Eres tú- le dijo Boomer a la niña.

-¡Yo!- dijo la pequeña.

-Si, el jardinero pronto llegara a llevarte a los jardines- le explico el niño.

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó algo atónita la niña.

-Mira, cada planta es diferente, unos son grandes, otras pequeñas- dijo Bommer –Cada planta representa a un ser humano, cuando este esta a punto de morir se empieza a marchitar y cuando muere se marchita por completo, entonces el jardinero es el responsable de llevar a las plantas buenas al jardín del mas allá, y a las plantas malas a un huerto horrible en donde no crece nada-.

-¿Cómo sabe cuales son malas y cuales son buenas?- le pregunto la niña.

-Buena pregunta- dijo Bommer mientras le sonreía –Las plantas que durante su vida han dado frutos son buenas y las malas que jamás han dado frutos son las malas-.

-¿Yo di frutos?- preguntó la pequeña.

-Pues, las plantas pequeñas son muy jóvenes para dar un fruto grande, por eso a todas las plantitas merecen una oportunidad así que cada plantita marchita se las lleva a un jardín especial, no tan grande como el jardín del mas allá, pero es especial, como un parque- dijo alegre el niño.

-Yo iba a ir a un parque, pero de pronto desperté aquí- le dijo la niña algo melancólica.

-¿No estas feliz de poder ir al jardín?- le preguntó Bommer.

-Si pero… extrañare a mi abuelita- le dijo la niña.

-No te preocupes el jardín esta llenos de pequeños espejos, así los niños ven a la gente que querían en vida- le comento alegremente Bommer.

-En serio- dijo ya feliz la niña – ¿Podre ver a mi abuelita?-.

-Claro que si- grito el niño eufórico.

-Si, ya quiero ir al jardín- grito igual la niña.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del invernadero y entro un hombre alto al que no se podía distinguir la cara.

-Hola jardinero- le dijo Boomer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en el jardín- le dijo el hombre.

-Es que quería darle la bienvenida la niña nueva- le explico Boomer.

-Bueno, esta bien, Miyako acompáñame- le dijo el hombre.

Miyako se asusto un poco y se escondió en la espalda de Boomer.

-No tengas miedo, la Muerte no hace nada solo te llevara al jardín- le dijo calmado Boomer a Miyako.

-Muerte- pronuncio muy asustada la niña.

-Si Muerte, ese es mi nombre, yo llevo a las plantas cada vez que Dios me lo dice y las llevo a donde el pide, si al huerto o al jardín- le djo el jardinero –No te hare nada solo te llevare al jardín-.

-Esta bien- dijo Miyako y agarro la mano del hombre.

-Espérenme- grito Boomer-.

Al llegar Miyako vio a muchos niños corriendo, jugando y otros veían a través de los espejos que menciono Boomer.

-Estamos aquí, desde ahora vivirás con nosotros- le dijo Boomer.

-Oye ,¿Y el jardinero?- le preguntó Miyako.

-Ya se fue al invernadero a vigilar las plantas- le contestó Boomer - Miyako-.

-¿Si?- le dijo la niña.

-Al llegar aquí todos reciben un nuevo nombre, ¿Piensas en alguno para ti?- le dijo Boomer.

-No- le contesto la niña.

-Bueno, pues yo si- le dijo el niño – Te llamaras Bubbles- grito el niño feliz.

-¿Bubbles?- preguntó la niña.

-Si, Bubbles, burbuja en ingles- le explico el niño.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó la niña.

-Porque te ves muy linda y frágil como una burbuja- le dijo el niño algo nervioso y sonrojado.

-Gracias- le contesto la niña apenada y sonrojada por el cumplido por parte de Boomer.

-Ven acompáñame- dijo el niño mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba a un lugar un poco apartado de los demás niños.

-¿Dónde estamos?- le preguntó Bubbles.

-Es un rincón del jardín y mi preferido, por que aquí me puedo relajar y pensar a gusto, y dime que paso antes de que te murieras- dijo Boomer ya recostado en el césped.

Bubbles también se recostó y comenzó a decir:

-Bueno, iba como siempre a jugar al parque y siempre le prometía a mi abuela llegar a casa- dijo triste la niña.

-Una promesa que jamás cumplirás, pero no te sientas triste, siempre vas a ser un ángel para tu abuelita- dijo Boomer tratando de consolar a Bubbles.

-Tienes razón- le dijo Bubbles mas animada que antes – Y bueno, después de salir me dirigí al parque y cuando cruce la calle me acuerdo de ver un coche que iba muy rápido y de ahí, vi todo negro hasta que desperté aquí- narro la niña -¿Y tú por qué estas aquí?- le preguntó Bubbles al niño.

-Bueno, cuando mi mami nos dejo a mi y a mis hermanos, mi papá empezó a volverse loco y nos culpaba de la muerte de mi mami, empezó a beber algo que él lo llamaba como cerveza, y siempre en su boca había un tubito que desprendía un olor horrible, jamás él había hecho esto ,claro que yo no sabía como sucedió esto hasta que mis hermanos me lo explicaron, me dijeron que cuando yo nací mami murió y entonces mi hermano mayor Momoru, aunque mi otro hermano lo llamaba Brick, que en ese tiempo tenía 6 años se encargo de nosotros: un recién nacido y un niño de 4 años Kaori o como le decía Brick; Butch, cuando tenía 3 años mi padre empezó a odiarme mas, ya que yo fui el responsable de la muerte de mi mami, asi que sufrí durante tres años mas el maltrato de mi padre, mis hermanos siempre me animaban y Brick decía que nos iríamos de aquí al día siguiente, seguí con vida ya que Brick nos traía comida que el compraba con el dinero que encontrábamos o sino con lo que ganaba al ayudar a los discapacitados, siempre la enfermera le daba algunas monedas por ayudar, por el lado de Butch: el me cuidaba cuando Brick no estaba con nosotros y jugaba conmigo lo que me levantaba el animo, pero un día al llegar a casa mi padre empezó a gritar y sabía que tenía que ocultarme , lo malo es que ni Butch ni Brick estaban en casa, me fui al sótano y me escondí en un armario y para suerte de mi padre empecé a llorar y gritar el nombre de mis hermanos, ni siquiera se por qué lo hice, pero lo hice, mi padre me encontró y empezó a golpearme y llore mas y mas, hasta que de pronto no sentí dolor y desperté en donde tu misma despertaste Bubbles, explore el sitio y me llevo el jardinero hasta el jardín donde estamos ahora, en paz- narro Boomer al principio muy triste y después un poco mas relajado al nombrar la palabra jardín.

-Y, ¿Cómo escogiste ese nombre? Y ¿Qué paso con tus hermanos- preguntó la niña con un tono de tristeza al saber sobre la muerte del niño.

-Mis hermanos me llamaban así Bommer "El trueno", bueno lo del trueno fue parte de Butch ya que cuando jugábamos siempre me decía Trueno- explico Bommer feliz de recordar buenos tiempos.

-Y bueno, he visto a mis hermanos, Brick tenía 12 años cuando me fui y ahora tiene 14, y parece llevarse bien con una niña pellirroja llamada Momoko o como la llama el: Blossom y Butch tenía 10 años y ahora tiene 12, y parece que compite en todo con una niña llamada Kaoru o su apodo según el: Buttercup, son como rivales y amigos al mismo tiempo- dijo Boomer.

-¿Esas niñas tienen las mismas edades de tus hermanitos?- preguntó Bubbles.

-Si- contestó Boomer -14 Momoko y Kaoru 12-.

-Ahora mis hermanos fueron adoptados por una señora muy amable- dijo Bommer.

-Oye, ¿Podemos ver a mi abuelita y a tus hermanitos?- preguntó la niña.

-Claro que si ven, por aquí están los espejos- le dijo el niño.

Al llegar al norte del jardín Bubbles vio muchos espejos flotando y a algunos niños viendo a través de ellos.

-Aquí esta, solo dile al espejo el nombre de tu abuelita y la veras- le explico el niño.

La niña hizo lo que él dijo y vio a su abuelita llorando.

-No llores abuelita, estoy bien- dijo Bubbles.

-¿Miyako?- dijo su abuelita.

-Si preguntas por la comunicación que tienes con tu abuelita, cada vez que la ves y le dices algo ella lo escuchara- le dijo Boomer al ver el rostro sorprendido de la niña.

Ella sonrío y dijo: Abuelita siempre estaré contigo, aunque no me veas.

La señora sonrió y dijo –Lo se Miyako, gracias-.

Después el espejo volvió a como era antes.

Miyako sonrió y voltio a ver a Bommer mirando a otro espejo.

-¿Son tus hermanos?- preguntó la niña.

-Si, son ellos- le contesto el niño.

En el espejo se veía a Brick con una niña pelirroja en un parque estudiando juntos, y a Butch con una niña pelinegra jugando soccer.

-¿Y les hablas?- le pregunto la niña a Bommer.

-Si pero solo cuando ellos están dormidos- dijo Boomer.

Cuando el espejo volvió a la normalidad, Bubbles noto triste a Boomer y por alguna razón la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico.

-Bubbles- dijo muy sonrojado el chico, pero ella solo lo abrazo.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
